Misplaced
by southerngirl4615
Summary: Rating may change later. Tatyana is the unwanted daughter of Gambit and Storm. She is angry and angsty. Just like all teens. Will a trip to Middle Earth and a purpose change all of that ?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I don't own it. Tatyana is the only thing I truely own in this world sob. I don't want an angsty teen. Collapses onto Legolas I want to own you. Clears throat Anyway, if you recognize it ain't mine.  
  
This is the fading age of a race known as man. The place is known as Westchester, New York but in the future it will be known as many other things including: Haven, Sanctuary and Eden. But that is the future and for now we must focus for a brief moment on this waning time of man. Xavier Institute more precisely. Here live the rebels. The protectors. The defenders of all. They are homosapien superior, soon to be the next age, or mutants (of you prefer a one word description). But most know them as the X-Men.  
  
As you can imagine being the warriors for both human and mutant alike wouldn't leave you with much of a social life. Therefore, many romantic relationships formed within the group. For this mere second of history we will focus on what could be aptly described at the oddest pairing of all. Remy LeBeau, aka Gambit, a thief with enough southern charm oozing off of him that he could woo a nun out of her vow of chastity. Then there was the love of his life, Rogue, the Mississippi river rat. Though Rogue loved Gambit deeply she was cursed with never being able to touch him for fear of possibly killing him and having his consciousness running rampant in her head for the rest of her life.  
  
The would fight and bicker then make up. They broke up then got back together. In one breath they proclaimed their love and in the next they hated each other. It was pure, true, untainted love. And, as it was stated earlier this was an odd pairing. Affection without caresses. Sweet words but no kisses. Love without consumation. But love doesn't come without tradgedy as all superheroes know too well.  
  
A team of X-Men (Storm, Bishop, Sage, Beast, Psylocke, Thunderbird, Rogue and Gambit) have temporarily parted from Xavier's on a mission for Destiny's diaries. Journals that told of the future of mutants but more importantly of the X-Men. They were diverted from this mission in Madripor by an interdimensional monarch named Khan who was hellbent on conquering Earth as his own. Has it been mentioned that most interdimensional hopping monarchs who set their sights on Earth are evil.  
  
Khan's minions kidnapped Gambit and amplified his powers to open a dimensional rift for Khan's soldiers to pass through into Earth. Along the way Khan decided to make off with an injured Storm in order to take the former weather goddess as his queen. Or, more appropriately as his concubine. One of his many concubines. Have we grasped how evil Khan is ?  
  
It was as Gambit lay helpless, being drained of power and life, that Rogue found her lover. BUt she was not alone in her discovery. Vargas, a man also after Destiny's diaries, found them. Rogue had thrown herself on Gambit to try to disrupt the flow of power to save his life and was now trapped herself. Vargas took it upon himself to kill two birds with one stone. Vargas ran them through with his broadsword just as he had done to Psylocke only a few weeks earlier. Satisfied with his handiwork Vargas left.  
  
That is how the rest of the X-Men found them. With Khan no longer a threat they had went insearch of missing commrades. How ironic it is that two people in love that could never touch should be killed in such an intimate manner. Their blood mingled together on the dirt floor. But, they were not yet dead though their hearts were pierced by the sword.  
  
Rogue was prepared to exact revenge upon Vargas once the sword was pulled out. Against the X-Men's better wishes Rouge leaned in close to Gambit and whispered ",Listen up, Cajun. Ah won't be long. Meantime, don't you die on me, hear ? Ain't your time."  
  
Gambit was weak. His power used up. Most of his blood shed on the ground. "Ain't your call t'make, chere."  
  
"Don't sass me none, Gambit."  
  
"Den you remember...ain't your time neither."  
  
Rogue never claimed her revenge against Vargas. In the end Rogue realized that the diaries they fought so hard to find were in reality a trap. A plan devised to steer them into making the wrong choices. She was the master of her own fate. WIth her wounds still bleeding freely she walked away, leaving Vargas his life.  
  
As Rogue was taken with Gambit and an injured Storm for medical attention her final hand was being delt. Rogue found that she could touch without doing harm. The doctors stuck her with needles and she felt it. Rogue saw Storm's spirit leave the building. Rogue promptly did the same.  
  
Upon entering the astral plane Rogue was found by her fellow X-Man: Jean Grey. Jean assured Rogue that she would bring Storm back. Rogue now had a different mission. Bring Gambit back.  
  
Rogue soon found Remy after a painful crash landing in the spirit realm. Gambit looked back to her ",Dat you Rogue ? Kept me waitin' chere. Bin expectin' you a long time gone. Thought maybe we'd travel on t'gether."  
  
"Got that straight...only not the way you think ! You an' me, Gambit, we're goin' back."  
  
"You got brass, Rogue. But its outta your hands."  
  
Back in the real world....Wolverine (who had accompanied Jean, Beast and Nightcrawler to help) was trying to restrain Rogue as best he could. Her cries for Gambit were threatening to break his walls down.  
  
"Don't turn your back on me, Cajun !"  
  
"Look at the light, Rogue. Its so beautiful ! Its pure. Its home."  
  
"Ah won't let you go," Rogue cried out, kissing Gambit with all of the love she had ever felt for him.  
  
Gambit broke away from her ",Ahhhh, Rogue, don' talk foolish. Dis is my time."  
  
"NO !"  
  
"I'm at peace Rogue. Help me out on dis... I saved the world. Can you tink of a better way ta go ? You know I'm right."  
  
"No ! I love you Remy."  
  
"I love you too, Sweet."  
  
"Ah won't let you go ! You don't run out on us so easy. You got no right to call us quits b'fore we've had a decent chance t'get started." Rogue grabbed Remy's hand, swinging him down away from the light. In the process she lost her grip. "Aw shit."  
  
Remy landed back in his body but Rogue went into the light.  
  
In the real world...Logan was shaking Rogue. He grabbed her face in his bare hands and began screaming at her ",Don't you run out on me girl ! Not like this, not without a fight. Our skin touches you take my healing power. Its automatic. You don't even have to be awake ! So take it Rogue. Take it all ! LIVE !"  
  
Logan cradled Rogue in his arms. Tears threatened to spill over. "Nothing happened. Jean ! Rogue's power....its gone. I can't help her...she's on her own...she's dying !"  
  
As Rogue faded Gambit's heart began to beat again.  
  
New Orleans  
  
Several Weeks Later....  
  
Gambit shot up in bed. Sweat dripped down his face. His chest hurt. Tears ran down his cheeks. Remy thought he had heard Rogue laughing at him. A shifting on the mattress drew his attention. It was suddenly difficult for Remy to breathe. There sleeping peacefully and quite naked was Storm. Gambit closed his eyes tightly, muttering ",Merde, what the hell 'ave I done ?"  
  
"Not you, sugah, me," a decidedly southern voices echoed in his head.  
  
Remy now knew the price he would pay for Rogue saving his life. But at least they could be together forever. 


	2. Storm's Fall From Grace

Disclaimer: Same as before. You know it I don't own it. Merry: Hey that rhymes. smacks Merry I feel better now.  
  
(A/N: This is not a crossover though it may seem like one. The X-Men play a very small part in this after awhile. Reviews are like chocolate for me. So please read and review. PLEASE...)  
  
Nine months have passed since Storm and Gambit's mourning induced one night stand. Remy has decided to turn his back on his life long friend to pursue the woman in his head. Storm has since turned her rage towards the life that blossomed in her womb. The X-Men turned a blind eye to the destructive behavior not wanting to believe that she had changed. That she was no longerthe caring nurturer she had once been.  
  
Beast delivered a healthy child with the help of Jean. Beast sighed a huge sigh of relief as he held the newborn in his huge furry hands. There had luckily been no complications. "Congratulations Storm, you are now the proud parent of a girl." Beast felt something move against his hands. Beast's mouth dropped open in shock before turning into a huge toothy smile. "A beautiful girl with wings."  
  
Jean watched as Ororo smiled, exhausted. But somehow the smile didn't overtake the cold glint in her blue eyes. Jean took the infant from Hank and began to bathe the girl. "Have you decided on a name yet, Ororo," Jean asked, keeping her eyes on the girl's mutant gift.  
  
"I am still thinking about it."  
  
Jean let the subject drop. None of the X-Men approached Remy about going to see his newborn daughter. Just like no one disturbed Storm and her new child who was secluded in Ororo's attic apartment. They just forced themselves to believe Storm wanted the time alone to bond with the baby. But what they found two weeks later changed all of that.  
  
Storm looked into the bassinet that held the now gaunt baby. "Such beautiful wings. How could such an ugly creature possess something so beautiful. This bastard child doesn't deserve them," Storm thought vehemently.  
  
Ororo turned the child onto her stomach, grasped one frail wing in each hand, and crushed them with a smile on her face. The baby opened her mouth in a silent scream for she was too weak to make a sound but she was heard.  
  
It was a beautiful day outside and all of the X-Men were taking advantage of it. Well, all but Gambit and Storm. Without warning Jean and Emma gripped their heads. When they met the eyes of their teammates their faces held no color. "The baby," they whispered in unison.  
  
Wolverine was the first one to reach the attic apartment door only to find it locked. He looked to Jean ",What kinda enemy we facin' here ?"  
  
"The worst kind. One of our own."  
  
Scott and Logan broke the door down. Logan recoiled from the room because his senses were assaulted by the scent of death. Well, near death. Storm was standing next to a window, smiling, torn pieces of gossamer wings still clutched in her hands. Beast pushed past Logan once he had taken in and analyzed the situation fully. Jean barred the other X-Men from entering ",We'll handle this. We'll tell you everything later. I promise."  
  
Storm looked at her four teammates with a smile, a cruel smile. She made no excuses this time. Storm brushed her hands together sending the broken fragments to the ground. Hank looked at his longtime friend with new eyes. "What have you done, Ororo ? Never in our time together have I ever witnessed you purposely hurt another living thing."  
  
Ororo eyed the bassinet with distaste. "It is a horrid, evil creature. It deserves to die a painful death."  
  
Jean felt like she had been punched in the gut. The wind was sucked out of her. When had her friend changed so drastically ? When did she become so cruel ? Jean silently prayed to any god who would hear her that the babe would be alright. Jean watched in horror as Beast gingerly picked up the girl's frail form. The child's mouth moved but no sound came out. She looked like she barely weighed nothing. Hank could hold her in one massive hand. Jean heard audible gasps behind her. Sage, Emma, Jono and Bobby had not left. They had stayed to defend their youngest member. Emma's face grew cold, hard. Emma strode over to Ororo grabbing her by the throat. No one moved to help Storm. Beast looked to Jean ",I have to get her to the med bay now !"  
  
Jean left with Beast followed by Scott, leaving Storm with what might possibly be two of the X-Men's deadliest teammembers. "You've been letting your child starve ! You surprise me Storm. You have let your actions make you bitter. What I can't believe is that you would turn that bitterness and your own self-hatred towards a defenseless child."  
  
"I hate her not myself."  
  
"Mark my words, Ororo, you ever make a move towards that child, even if its to move a stray hair and I'll kill you myself."  
  
Emma Frost stormed out of the room to see how she might be of help to Hank. Logan stared at Storm from the doorway. "Did you even name her, 'Ro ?" Storm smiled maliciously at him. Logan lit a cigar, taking it all in. "If you do anythin' to that kid an' it won't be Emma you hafta worry 'bout."  
  
Everyone, except the two that mattered, waited outside of the med bay in anticipation of some crumb of news from Beast. Finally, after what seemed like days Beast opened the doors for all of them to enter. Hank pulled Jean aside ",We should give her a formal name. Baby Jane Doe does not seem appropriate for her headstone."  
  
Jean released the breath she had been holding along with tears ",She's going to die then?"  
  
"I have done all I can for her. I do not know if she has the strength left to pull through."  
  
"And her wings ?"  
  
"Completely destroyed. I had to amputate them."  
  
"She already has so much in common with us," Warren commented, gazing to the tiny child who slept motionless in a bassinett that was far too large. "Her parents have failed her and cast her aside without a second thought. When she pulls through we'll raise her like she's ours. She will be the daughter of the X-Men."  
  
"She looks like a fairy. All she needs is wings," Jubilee stated, looking quite confused.  
  
"She was a fairy, not so long ago," Jean thought to herself as she began to shed fresh tears.  
  
"Tatyana," Bobby called out triumphantly. Everyone stared at him like he had grown another head. "Shakespear. A Midsummer Night's Dream. The Queen of the fairies. What ? You guys act like Hank is the only one with a brain."  
  
"But that's not...," Beast began but was cut off by Jean.  
  
"That settles it. Welcome Tatyana, fairy queen of the X-Men." 


	3. Attempted Murder, Vacations and Portals

Disclaimer- Pippin: Same as before.   
  
SouthernGirl: Why ? Sobs Why couldn't I be graced the the talent of Tolkien.  
  
(A/N- This is not a crossover. And before any of you say anything I know that the queen of the fairies in A Midsummer Night's Dream was actually named Tityana and Beast knew it too but that blabbermouth Jean Grey cut him off. Oh and for reference take the X-Men timeline and events and throw them out the window. I made up my own.)  
  
Warren, aka Angel, never doubted the strength he saw in Tatyana for she did survive and began to flourish under the X-Men's care. Warren spoiled her. Bobby doted on her. Jubilee and Warren taught her things she shouldn't know quite yet. Sage and Emma fought over reading her bedtime stories. Hank let her raid his twinkie stash. Jono taught her to swim and opened her eyes to music. Paige protected her. Pennance watched over her at night. Angelo made her laugh. Kitty took her on day trips when she was in town. Scott disciplined her (much to Warren and Emma's disapproval). Everett let her get away with murder. Sean sang to her when she had nightmares. Kurt taught her German (well as much as her child mind could absorb). Jean kissed away her tears and her booboos. Forge built her toys. Sam took her flying. Cable showed her how to build weapons (see Warren twitching). Domino taught her blackjack (see Scott twitching). Bishop took her on his rounds. Marrow tolerated her. Gambit ignored her preferring the southern drawl in his head. And Storm was plotting. But none could completely fill the void that was slowly forming in Tatyana's heart. None could put out the fire that was growing. They couldn't stop the anger that was slowly increasing. Nor could they stop the depression that would soon consume her. Then again there was Gateway and Monet. When she was old enough they would know what to do but for now only a visit is in order.  
  
Hank was gazing at a slide under his microscope when he felt a distinct tugging on his fur. He smiled when he felt Tatyana climbing up his back. "And what, pray tell, do I owe this visit?"  
  
"Play," the two year old chirpped happily.  
  
"I can't right now, Taty."  
  
"Play," she chirpped again then continued in awe ",look."  
  
Tatyana held her glowing green hand in front of Hank's eyes. Hank rolled his chair back in shock maybe a little too fast. The startled Tatyana fired off her powers from her hand destroying the table Hank had been working at.  
  
"Shit," Tatyana yelled before wailing at the top of her lungs.  
  
That sent Warren running into the lab. He looked at the still smoking table, then to the wailing Tatyana, then to the open mouthed Hank. Warren tried to process the scene in front of him a few moments before giving up. "What happened in here ?"  
  
"Tatyana is a mutant it would seem. Oh, also, someone needs to speak to Logan and Jubilee again about Tatyana's ever expanding vocabulary."  
  
Hank handed Warren the now sniffeling girl as he set about cleaning the charred mess in front of him. Warren took a few moments to let everything sink in before smiling broadly. "That's my girl. Lets go to Tiffany's so I can buy you something to commemorate this moment. I think something with diamonds."  
  
"Tatyana is too young to appreciate diamonds. Do you not want to find out what her mutation is ?"  
  
"Does it matter ?"  
  
"Warren she destroyed my laboratory. YES, I think it matters."  
  
The next morning Tatyana was in the back yard waddling after Wolverine. Warren, Jean, Scott, and Hank watched from the kitchen. "Really Warren," Jean clucked, amused ",a platinum heart necklace ? You don't spend that much on your girlfriends."  
  
"Well, my girlfriends aren't the Queen of fairies. Besides, Taty's practically my daughter."  
  
Scott tried to frown but failed miserably. "You spoil her too much. She'll become a brat."  
  
"She most certainly will not."  
  
"I have deduced Taty's mutation," Hank interrupted. Then continued when all eyes were on him ",She is an Electro-kinetic manipulator. Tatyana is an electromagnetic pulse and solar powered at that. I hope you are ready to start spending your money on new appliances instead of jewelry once she becomes a teenager, Warren."  
  
The sky outside grew dark, thunder rolled in the distance. Emma Frost stood in the door of the kitchen. "Jean could you please come with me."  
  
Emma flashed a picture of Storm on the room calling up her powers while staring at Tatyana to Jean's mind. The two telepaths quickly made their way to the roof. As they got closer a sense of foreboding weighed their feet down. Emma was the first to speak to Storm. "If you follow through with this I'll have no choice but to act on my earlier threat."  
  
"Jean won't let you," Storm grinned evilly down at the toddler who carried her blood.  
  
"I won't stop Emma, Ororo."  
  
Logan was running for Tatyana, he smelled danger. Storm called a lightening bold down on the pixie girl. Tatyana stiffened and her mouth opened in shock. The scars where her wings once were blistered. Her tiny fingernails burst into flame. Her auburn hair stood on end. Blood vessels in her eyes ruptured. She cried red tears. The heart necklace burned into her skin creating a permanent necklace. All in a split second. Logan scooped her up, running inside to Hank.  
  
Emma called up her own powers. Ororo crumpled to the roof tiles. Jean stood back, watching, angry. Emma picked up Storm's face in her hand ",Listen, and listen well Weather Witch. Pray to your goddess. Because if that child dies or is mentally harmed in any way I will come back to finish the job."  
  
"What have you done to me," Storm inquired weakly.  
  
"Taken you gifts. I turned your power off. I hope you suffer because of it."  
  
Jean entered Tatyana's room in the medical bay only to find four X-Men already keeping vigil over the girl. Logan slept on one side of the bed, Warren on the other, both gingerly holding Tatyana's bandaged hands. Bobby and Jubilee were lying in the other bed, wrapped in each other's arms, also sleeping. Jean quirked a delicate eyebrow at the pair wondering how she missed that. Logan sat up, starteling her out of her thoughts. He looked over his shoulder at the bed, smiling. "That's been goin' on a lot longer than either of us know."  
  
"I shouldn't be surprised. They are so much alike."  
  
"I'm goin' on a trip, Jeannie."  
  
"And..."  
  
"I'm takin' Taty with me. Just long enough for you guys to deal with 'Ro."  
  
"She's already been dealt with."  
  
"Doesn't make her any less dangerous. 'Sides I think Jean-Luc would like to know he's a grandfather."  
  
"Remy won't be happy."  
  
"Ain't his decision to make. Hank says I can take Taty in a week."  
  
"You are not going anywhere without me," Warren mumbled.  
  
"I'm goin' too," Jubilee called.  
  
"I go where Jubes goes."  
  
Wolverine growled in frustration.  
  
Two Weeks Later...  
  
New Orleans, The Aquarium Of the Americas  
  
Tatyana stared at the sea turtles completely transfixed. Jubilee used a finger to close the girl's mouth but it fell back open. Taty placed her hands on the glass trying to get closer. Jubilee watched in awe as all of the sea turtles swam to Taty and stayed, watching her. Jubilee could swear they were bowing their heads to her. "No, they can't be. Could they? Taty lets walk over here to see the dolphins."  
  
"Bye tutles," she waved. "Yea, dolphins."  
  
The dolphins repeated the same behavior as the turtles. Bobby chose that moment to walk over to them ",Are they bowing their heads ?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Look at the other tanks, Jubes."  
  
Jubilee looked around to see all of the sea creatures at the glass looking at Tatyana. Tatyana giggled happily. "Let's find Wolvie."  
  
"He said he wanted to talk to Jean-Luc first."  
  
"I think this calls for an interruption."  
  
Jubilee turned to pick up Taty but she wasn't there. She followed the dolphin's gaze behind her. "Taty, no, don't."  
  
"Gateway," the child cried happily, running towards the mute aborigine and his open portal.  
  
Jubilee and Bobby ran for the the girl but they were too late. Taty disappeared with Gateway into the portal. "Logan is gonna kill us," Bobby mumbled.  
  
"Thank you Mister Obvious." 


	4. Pointy Ears and a Natural Glow

Disclaimer- Same as always. I have nothing except for my husband and you're welcome to take him and all of his grumpiness.  
  
(A/N- If the elvish used in this fanfic is wrong I do apologize but I use the only resources that I have.)  
  
Tatyana clammered through the other end of the portal into a fairytale forest. She giggled, clapping her bandaged hands in delight. Her arrival did not go unnoticed. A blond man slung his bow over his shoulder quickly following the toddler. His long strides brought him in front of her soon enough. He knelt in front of her, smiling ",Mani na a essa en lle ?" (What's your name ?)  
  
Tatyana just giggled again in that precious way that children have that makes adult hearts melt. The man smiled even more broadly. "Lle quena i'lambe tel' Eldalie ? Lle rangwa amin ?"   
  
(Do you speak elvish ? Do you understand me ?)  
  
Taty laughed again and clapped her injured hands together before running away, the young blond not far behind. Tatyana didn't run very far before she hit something hard. Sprawled on the ground she looked up to see a dark haired man with pointy ears. Taty looked behind her to the fair man. He had pointy ears too. Taty turned back to the dark haired man who looked angry. People who looked like that always hurt her really bad. Taty's lower lip trembled and she did the only thing a baby can do. She began to wail at the top of her lungs.  
  
Back in New Orleans....  
  
Logan was talking privately with Jean-Luc when he saw Jubilee and Bobby running in his direction. Something was wrong, very wrong. Jubilee's eyes were wide with fear. Bobby was white as a sheet. Then Logan caught it. He sniffed the air again. Tatyana's scent was fading.  
  
Jubilee panted in exhaustion ",Gateway...Taty...portal...poof....gone."  
  
"What," Jean-Luc yelled. "You lost my grand daughter."  
  
"I turned my back for a second. All of the animals were watching Taty. I could swear they were bowing to her. When I turned back she was running through Gateway's portal. We tried to stop her."  
  
Warren picked that moment to return to the group after a very expensive trip to one of the gift shops. Bobby and Jubilee looked at one another nervously. "You were wrong if you thought I was the one to worry about," Logan snapped at the pair. "Warren we've got a serious problem."  
  
Lord Elrond held the wailing child at arms length trying to reach Celeborn and Galadriel as quickly as possible. A steady throbbing was beginning to set in behind his eyes from the vocal assault his ears were taking. "Ed' i'ear ar'elenea ! Tampa tanya !" (By the sea and stars ! Stop that !)  
  
The pounding increased as the tot cried louder. Elrond had no memory of any of his children ever crying this loud. He was aware, only somewhat, that Legolas was somewhere far behind him. After what seemed like forever he reached Celeborn and Galadriel's sitting rooms. The two ethereal elves looked up at the noisy intrusion. Tatyana eyed the pair before her still damaged eyes settled on Galadriel who was smiling warmly at her.  
  
"Mani naa tanya," Celeborn asked, eyebrows arched high. (What is that ?)  
  
"It is a child Celeborn. Has it really been that long since you've seen one," Galadriel chided gently before turning back to Tatyana. "Creoso, Poikaer." (Welcome, pure one.)  
  
"Arwen en amin," Legolas cut in ",she doesn't seem to understand elvish." (my lady)  
  
"Tula sinome." Tatyana ran to Galadriel who pulled the tiny child into her lap. "SHe seems to understand me."  
  
Celeborn turned to Elrond and Legolas. "Well ? Where did she come from ?"  
  
Elrond looked at Legolas. Legolas cleared his throat. "She came from a bright light that appeared quite suddenly in one of the gardens."  
  
Galadriel smoothed the girl's hair smiling brightly. Galadriel took in the girl's bandaged hands. The twin scars on her back that showed above her sundress. She kept her smile in place but her heart raged. Someone had injured this sweet child. Someone who was more of a monster than an orc. Galadriel heard birds chirping loudly from the balcony to her left. There, paying homage to the child, were hundreds of birds. Galadriel ran her fingers over Tatyana's two scars. "Your poor wings," she thought ",they must have been beautiful."  
  
"We must find this edan's parents," Elrond demanded.  
  
Galadriel sighed. "She is not human. She is fae."  
  
"She has no wings, Galadriel. She has shown no fae power, Melamin," Celeborn commented dryly.  
  
"She had wings. They were taken from her. Even the wildlife that reside in our realm know what she is."  
  
Legolas furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "I thought the fairies had died out."  
  
"Perhaps not. Perhaps she is not of this land. What is your name child ?"  
  
"Tatyana," she laughed.  
  
Celeborn smiled at the sound ",That explains every creature in our forest currently occupying our balcony. Creoso, Queen Tatyana."  
  
"Legolas," Galadriel caught the young elf's attention ",take Tatyana to Haldir. His new orders are to care for her and guard her with his life."  
  
In New Orleans...  
  
Warren wasn't yelling. As a matter of fact he wasn't speaking at all. That put more fear into Bobby and Jubilee. Jean-Luc was speaking in rapid French on his cell phone. Logan was working on not going into a rage. The man known as Wolverine took a deep breath catching a familiar scent. Monet St. Croix gracefully walked to the group. "Tatyana will be returned shortly. But," she looked like she was looking for the right way to phrase it. "But, she's going to be aged two years. Gateway felt it necessary for Tatyana to be amongst others that are similar to her."  
  
"She's a mutant like her family. Who could be more similar," Warren growled, moments away from giving Monet a good thrashing.  
  
"You see her as one of you but she is far from it. Tatyana is a creature far older than any of you can comprehend. Why she was born into this world I'll never understand."  
  
Jean-Luc snapped his phone closed eyeing Monet suspiciously. "Are you saying my grand daughter isn't even human."  
  
"Correct. Though she is the last of a race thought long extinct. I must go now Gateway is calling."  
  
Without even so much as a good-bye Monet disappeared into the shadows.  
  
In Lothlorien...  
  
Haldir eyed the child in Legolas' outstretched arms with caution. "What am I going to do with that ?"  
  
"It is a little girl Haldir." Legolas sighed in exasperation as Haldir's expression didn't change. He placed Tatyana on the ground. Hopefully this wouldn't take long. "Lady Galadriel asked me to bring her to you with your new orders. You are to care for and protect her with your life."  
  
"My orders are to protect this kingdom from the ever growing dark forces."  
  
"Galadriel has changed them."  
  
It was now Haldir's turn to sigh, but in frustration. "What is her name ?"  
  
"Tatyana and she is fae."  
  
"A child cannot be a queen."  
  
"And Sauron should be dead. There are many things that should not be but are."  
  
"Legolas," Haldir spoke slowly ",where is the Queen ?"  
  
Legolas and Haldir quickly looked around. There was no sign of the two year old anywhere. Legolas felt as if his heart was going to leap from his chest. The fair headed elves set out to find the tiny queen.  
  
One Hour Later...  
  
Haldir and Legolas entered the archery range after having searched every other place they could think of. The grounds were empty. The pair turned to leave when childish laughter rang out over the field. Followed shortly by Haldir's brother, Orophin calling out ",Rumil, tula sinome. Amin utue he !" (Rumil, come here. I found her !)  
  
Tatyana burst through some bushes with Rumil and Orophin trailing after her. Taty stopped in front of Haldir and Legolas; her bottom lip immediately trembling from the angry looks both wore. Both elf men immediately softened. Haldir took in the toddler's dishevelled appearance. "You need a bath. Tula."  
  
"She doesn't understand elvish, Haldir."  
  
"N'uma," Tatyana called. "Auta nurta ! Sii' !" (No. Go hide ! Now !)  
  
Haldir raised his eyebrows to Legolas who looked, well, shocked. "There is no more time for play Queen Tatyana. You will take a bath and then eat. Tula sii'."  
  
"N'uma. N'uma. N'uma."  
  
Haldir swung his eyes up to his brothers who could only smile innocently. "You most certainly will." Haldir picked the slight girl up easily. "Legolas, set about finding some proper clothing for the young queen."  
  
Haldir looked back to his brothers ",I will deal with you two later."  
  
He made off with Tatyana in the direction of his talen as Legolas walked in the opposite direction. After thirty minutes of fighting with Tatyana and becoming throughly drenched himself Haldir had managed to scrub all of the dirt from the fairy and rebandage her hands. Once he secured her in a towel he took her into his living area determined to tame the headful of tangles. Legolas was there holding a nightgown out to him. "The hour grows late. She will probably sleep after eating."  
  
"Diola lle, Legolas." (Thank you, Legolas.)  
  
Haldir struggled to place the gown on the squirming Tatyana as Legolas stiffled his laughter. Haldir shot Legolas a look that immediately ended the laugh. Haldir began pulling a comb through Tatyana's messed up hair causing tears of pain to spring up in her eyes. They slowly fell sending Legolas to her side cooing to her ",Don't cry, Lirimaer. Don't cry, Tedian. All will be right." (Lovely one. Tatyana in Sindarian.)  
  
"He 'urts my hair."  
  
Legolas gazed up to Haldir who began brushing her hair more gently. "It would serve you to remember that this is a child and not some lifeless plaything, mellonamin."  
  
Tatyana touched Legolas' hair smiling ",Pretty." The smile disappeared as she touched her own hair ",Ugly."  
  
"Never," Haldir cried.  
  
"Monster," Taty was pointing to herself. "Ugly. Evil. Bad."  
  
"Who would say that to you," Legolas asked, stroking her face.  
  
"Mommy."  
  
Haldir paled ",What kind of mother would say that to a child."  
  
Celeborn watched Galadriel from his chair. She was smiling slightly. "A'maelamin, why did you send Tatyana to stay with Haldir ? Would it not have been wiser to keep her here ?"  
  
"It has been a long time since Haldir has felt the unconditional love of a child. His emotions are hidden even from himself. Tatyana is broken from the abuse her mother has inflicted upon her. With our tutelage, the training Haldir will give her and the love of everyone Tatyana will be closer to becoming whole."  
  
"Tedian will not be staying in Lothlorien will she ?"  
  
"No. But she will return when the fires within threaten to consume." 


	5. Four Year Olds and Sharp Objects

Disclaimer: Always the same. If you want anything take him. pushes grumpy husband towards readers readers run  
  
To the people that reviewed this story before it was taken off by fanfiction.net:  
  
Dazzler420- Thank you for the review I hope you keep reading it.  
  
Saera- You wanted more and here it is.  
  
(A/N- If you don't think young children pick up on things fast trust me they do. I'll even mail you my daughter to prove it.)  
  
Rumil leaned in to whisper into Tatyana's slightly enlongated ear ",Careful now. You only want to snag his tunic not injure him."  
  
"We would never hear the end of it if you did," Orophin commented dryly.  
  
Tatyana pulled back on her small bow, her arrow ready. Her tongue poked out of the corner of her mouth in concentration as she took aim. A moment later the arrow sang through the air catching the tunic of her target against a tree. Haldir turned to look at the trio extremely angry and not in the least bit amused. Taty quickly handed Orophin her bow before running off, calling over her shoulder ",Namaarie, Melloneamin." (Farewell, friends.)  
  
Tatyana allowed her legs to carry her through the forest while her mind wandered over childish things. Her legs knew where they were going because she had wandered this path many times before. Taty tossed her long hair over her shoulder allowing the scent of the ivy and moonflowers braided into her hair to permeate her senses. The fairy smiled upon recalling Haldir's frustration at trying to weave them into her hair but finally gave up handing the job over to Legolas.  
  
Tedian entered Galadriel's study without knocking. After all, she is Galadriel, she would already know she was there. "Quel amrun, Tedian. Hama sinome. Rina istorlle sinome." (Good morning, Tatyana. Have a seat. Memorize your spells here.)  
  
Tedian took the offered seat next to Galadriel at the table. Galadriel pushed a large open book in front of the Queen. Taty growled in frustration while thinking ",Great ! Defense spells. She could just tell me to burn the place down and save all of us the trouble."  
  
"Your spells are not that poorly performed Poikaer. They only require some practice to become second nature. Now, call up a fireball."  
  
Taty was just about to do as ordered when her ears heard familiar footsteps echoing towards them. Haldir was definately unhappy. She quickly mumbled a spell, disappearing, as Haldir barged into the room. "Where is she ? Tedian show yourself."  
  
"Why are you so angry Haldir ?"  
  
"That fairy shot me with an arrow."  
  
"Are you injured ?"  
  
"Well...no. She caught my tunic to a tree."  
  
"Tedian, disperse the spell. Haldir wishes to speak with you."  
  
"Nu-uh. He wants to yell at me," Taty called from somewhere in the library.  
  
"He will not raise his voice to you."  
  
Taty mumbled a few more words before appearing at the top of a bookcase. "Tula, Tedian. Tula sii'." (Come, Tatyana. Come now.)  
  
Taty gracefully climbed down the bookcase and looked up at Haldir, a pout forming on her mouth. "That no longer works with me, little one. Why did you aim your arrow at me ?"  
  
"Rumil and Orophin told me to."  
  
"You are young still. When you grow older you will know not to do what those two trouble makers say."  
  
"But..."  
  
"I believe an extra hour of practicing your spells and a week of accompanying me on duty at the south wall will be sufficient punishment."  
  
"A week on the south wall," the child wailed. "Nothing ever happens on the south wall."  
  
"Precisely."  
  
Tedian opened her mouth to reply but the library doors flew open revealing two dark headed elven twins. Taty flew into their arms, squeeling ",Elladan ! Elrohir !"  
  
The twins laughed lightly, returning her embrace. Haldir rolled his eyes heavenward ",Oh, Eru, as if my brothers didn't influence Tedian enought."  
  
Lord Elrond approached behind his sons. Tatyana bowed to him before collapsing into his outstretched arms. "Nae saian luume, Tedian. Oio naa elealla alasse'." (It has been too long, Tatyana. Ever is thy sight a joy.)  
  
"Mankoi ma lle sinome ?" (Why are you here ?)  
  
The smile faded from Elrond's face. "One close to our hearts is leaving on a journey."  
  
Haldir looked to Galadriel but her expression revealed nothing. "Where is Arwen ? It has been too long since I have seen my friend."  
  
"She is in the gardens below with Aragorn," the edge on his voice was lost on the girl as she quickly left the room.  
  
Tatyana ran as fast as her four year old legs would carry her into the gardens. She skidded to a stop though, her mouth agape, at what she saw. "Ewwww...."  
  
Aragorn and Arwen broke their embrace to look at the small girl. Arwen held out her arms to which Tatyana fell into them. Arwen picked her up, holding her tightly ",You have grown so much since last I saw you."  
  
"Arwen," Taty laughed ",you were here only a few months ago."  
  
"True, but you have grown," Aragorn whispered in her ear taking Taty from Arwen's embrace. "Now tell me, poikaer, having you been obeying those who care for you ?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
Aragorn sighed in exasperation ",Tedian."  
  
"I have been studying my spells for Galadriel. I work on my swordmanship and archery with Orophin and Rumil. But...."  
  
"You are troublesome for Haldir and Legolas," Arwen interjected.  
  
"Haldir more so," Legolas entered the gardens. "Lirimaer, it is almost time for dinner we need to get you cleaned up."  
  
"N'uma. They just got here. Can't I have a few minutes more ?"  
  
"Come, Legolas, mellonamin. Surely Tedian's bath can wait a bit longer. She has yet to show us what spells she has mastered."  
  
"You should just hand her a torch and give her permission to set fire to the forest," Legolas joked.  
  
"Auta miquila orqu, agaryunlear," Tedian spit out, turning a nice shade of red. (Go kiss an orc, bloodsucker.)  
  
Arwen looked to Legolas then to Taty ",Dina ! Really Legolas. Making fun of a child." (Be silent !)  
  
"Lle n'vanima ai' lle atara lanneina," Legolas shot at Tatyana.  
  
"My mother dresses me funny," Tedian snorted ",well, that would be you wouldn't it ? And sorry if my fae looks don't appeal to you."  
  
Tedian quickly strode over to Legolas, kicking him in the shin, then called ",Lova tyelka."  
  
Legolas immediately slipped in some mud that had not been there a moment ago. Tedian and Aragorn laughed loudly while Arwen sympathized with the now cursed Legolas. "Tedian, reverse the spell."  
  
"Fine," she growled ",'Kshonna wanya."  
  
Haldir couldn't believe what he was hearing. Galadriel was calm as she spoke ",Tedian's time with the elves grows short. She will return to her homeworld soon."  
  
"We're not going to allow her to return to her family are we," Haldir was practically foaming at the mouth.  
  
"In some things we haven't a choice," this time it was Elrond who was the voice of reason.  
  
"They tried to kill her. They burnt her. Destroyed her wings. Left her scarred. Told her that she was evil. How could we send her back ?"  
  
Galadriel sat back in her seat. Who knew that Haldir would put up such a fight ? "Not all of her caretakers abused her. They will become a valuable asset to her as she grows. For there are some things that even we elves cannot teach her."  
  
"But...," Haldir had used up all of his reasons.  
  
"Calm yourself, Marchwarden," Galadriel stated. "Though she will be leaving Middle Earth her path here has not yet ended. Tedian has a bigger part to play in events to come."  
  
Tedian watched with curious eyes those around her as they ate, drank, and danced. They were celebrating something but no one would tell her the special event. Tedian slipped off of her chair carefully so as to not step on the dress Galadriel had made for her. Tedian was quickly swept up into Aragorn's arms. "Mani naa lle umien ?" (What are you doing ?)  
  
"Amin n'sinta." (I don't know.)  
  
"Then let us dance, Poikaer."  
  
Tedian laughed as Aragorn swung her around the room. Aragorn felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to find Legolas standing there. Aragorn handed Tatyana over to his waiting arms. "What are we celebrating Legolas ?"  
  
"A friend is continuing on an adventure."  
  
"Who ?"  
  
Legolas smiled at the Queen before placing a kiss on her forehead. Legolas then let Haldir take her away. "I will be awaiting your return, Liramir."  
  
"Haldir, who is leaving."  
  
"A friend."  
  
Taty looked into Haldir's eyes. She gave his cheek a gentle kiss. "Tenna' ento lye omenta."  
  
"Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au."  
  
"Then it shall not weep long."  
  
Haldir set Taty on her feet. He had seen the dark skinned man float through the swirling vortex. Tedian called out to the elves as she neared the protal ",Namaarie."  
  
In a flash of light the Fairy Queen of the Woodlands disappeared. 


	6. Mindblocks for Your Own Good

Disclaimer- see earlier chapters  
  
(A/N- Just for drama's sake I will be mixing movie and book. It just makes things so much easier.)  
  
Tatyana exited the portal to come face to face with five very familiar people. "Amin sinta lle ?" (Do I know you ?)  
  
The five exchanged strange looks. "Mani ?" (What ?)  
  
"We are so dead," Jubilee mumbled, her face in her hands.  
  
Jean-Luc eyed his granddaughter. Her hair was in intricate braids and she wore a dress from ages long ago. Her burns were completely healed. The twin scars on her back somewhat faded. Taty seemed to glow. The language she spoke tickled the back of his mind like it was telling him he should recognize it. Jean-Luc knealt in front of the puzzled girl ",Bonjour ! Je m'appele Jean-Luc. I'm your grandfather."  
  
"Mani ? Mani ume lle quena ?" (What ? What did you say ?)  
  
"Tatyana, I know you still speak English. You couldn't have learned their whole language in two years," Jean-Luc whispered.  
  
Taty sighed, rolling her eyes. "I said what ? What did you say ?"  
  
"You know perfectly well what I said."  
  
"You're not actin' like a gran'pa. Shouldn't you be stuffin' me with candy and buyin' me stuff ?" Jean-Luc laughed heartily. Tatyana turned her attention to a winged man standing to her right. She studied him for a moment before recognition lit up her eyes. She launched herself into his arms, yelling ",Warren ! I've missed you."  
  
Warren couldn't speak. He could only hold her, silently thanking God that she was back.  
  
The X-Men had spent two long weeks with Jean-Luc. In that time Tedian had not stopped speaking in her language like they had hoped. They were quickly learning what the four year old was capable of. She was stealthier than Wolverine. Her fingers more nimble than Remy's had ever been as Warren found out as Tedian kept ending up with his wallet. Her senses were too sharply accute. Tatyana had managed to surprise Belladonna everytime she came near. Her powers were also too strong for her age.  
  
Upon their return to Westchester a meeting was held. It was decided then that the memories of Tatyana's "vacation" to Lothlorien would be blocked from her. After all there are some things a four year old shouldn't know. 


	7. Sweet Sixteen

Disclaimer- same as always. I don't own it or anything of value.  
  
Tatyana had grown into a beautiful teenager who would soon turn into a beautiful woman as all superheroes are for some reason. Her hair was the color of her father's but cut chin length. She had her mother's eyes. She was tall and thin but well built. Her scars were no longer as pronounced as they once were.  
  
When Warren saw how Tatyana was growing he immediately enrolled her in ballet. She advanced in these lessons quickly. When she turned fourteen she was invited to join the NYC youth ballet troupe. Tatyana quickly accepted the invitation as a means to temporarily escape the uncaring home in which she lived.  
  
Warren provided Tatyana with everything she wanted. Money. Clothes. Jewelry. A convertible. If she wanted a weekend away or was on vacation from school she had the use of any of his homes and his private jet to get there. But these were only things. He bought for her like a parent but wouldn't adopt her. He treated her like a possession. All Taty wanted him to do was say he loved her. She wanted the unconditional love of a parent to which none of the   
  
X-Men really provided. Tatyana became angry and sad.  
  
Her powers grew. Uncontrollably and destructively so. When Jean blocked all that she had been taught by the elves of Lothlorien this was set into motion. A sense of belonging was also taken from Tatyana. When she visited the beaches of the world the ocean called to her. It told her there was more out there. A place she would fit in. Someone she belonged with. People who truely knew who she was.  
  
Now it was a week before her sixteenth birthday. Sweet sixteen. Taty was not as excited as a teen should be about this milestone. She had her driver's license and the obligatory convertible (that she hated) to go with it. She just didn't understand what was so special about this particular birthday. Jean and Emma had been making arrangements for the last month.  
  
Taty collapsed onto her bed with a huge sigh. She began counting the little raised bumps on the ceiling ",One little ceiling dot, two little ceiling dots, three little ceiling dots..." She was sore and exhausted. An early morning training session, school, and three hours of ballet can wear out even the most sugar high teen. A knock on the door brought her attention away from the fascinating ceiling dots. "Come in."  
  
Wolverine walked in, smiling devilishly ",You ready, kid ?"  
  
"No more training, Wolvie. I'm wiped."  
  
"Did ya forget what today is ?"  
  
"Its Friday. TGIF ?"  
  
"What do we have planned for today ?"  
  
Taty's face brightened with a smile. It was time for an early birthday gift. Logan, Cable, Domino, and Jubilee had a bet on who could give Warren a massive coronary first. Logan was sure he would win with this one. That was just a bonus though. What really mattered was keeping that smile on Taty's face.  
  
30 Minutes later in New York  
  
Taty laid on the reclined barber's chair in her underwear. Logan stood by protectively. The hum of the small instrument she was about to become well aquainted with made her jump slightly. A million bee stings filled her senses and she drifted off to sleep. Tatyana dreamed what she always dreamed. Beautiful faces, pointy ears, blue eyes, a warm feeling of home. She could not clearly see their faces but felt that they cared for her. Loved her as one of their own though she was not. Tatyana longed to be with them though she did not know them nor know where to find them.  
  
5 hours and $800 later...  
  
Tatyana was sore. Her skin throbbed under the gauze bandages. The pain was nothing compared to how she felt. Normal. Well as normal as someone who had ink forcibly injected into her skin could feel. Taty opened the door to Warren's Manhattan penthouse with her key. She didn't even have to step over the threshold to know something was up. She frowned, looking over at Logan ",Warren's here and he's not alone."  
  
"Its after midnight, Taty. Lets get a couple a hours sleep. I'll take ya ta breakfast. Anywhere ya want."  
  
"IHOP ?"  
  
Logan groaned inwardly as Tatyana smiled. She knew the smell of that place wreaked havok on his senses. Logan looked at Tatyana quickly realizing that he couldn't turn her down. "Fine. IHOP."  
  
They heard a loud, frustrated moan then a door opening and closing. Warren came into view, tying his robe closed. "Taty ? Logan ? What are the two of you doing here ? What are you up to ?"  
  
Taty closed the front door behind them before giving Warren a winning smile that didn't quite reach her eyes ",What were we up to ? Past tense. We've already finished. Now I'm going to bed."  
  
Taty walked over to Warren, standing on tip-toe, kissing his cheek. He spotted a small bit of gauze peeking out from under her sleeve. "What's this ?" Warren pulled up her sleeve and unbound her upper arm. Logan smiled as he watched Warren visibly twitch. "You took her to get a tattoo ?"  
  
"Tattoos," Taty corrected ",plural."  
  
Logan had to swallow his laughter as the winged X-Man turned crimson.  
  
"She's only fifteen, Logan ! How could you encourage this ? And you...is this payback for not letting you go to Russia ?"  
  
"Okay, one I'm almost sixteen. Two I would've done this even without Logan. And three, I'm not mad about Russia since I've already been replaced with another dancer. Now good night."  
  
Taty went to her bedroom and jumped into the huge bed. While trying to squirm under the blanket without having to get up she was also tossing off her clothing. Once settled, and properly twisted in her blanket, she drifted off dreaming of pointy ears, blue eyes and a beautiful forest. The dreams had changed though. Shadows were moving in on the forest. Evil and a sense of forboding was felt. At some point in time her sub-conscious took on the form of Magneto who began yelling at her that she needed to remember and fast.  
  
One Week Later...  
  
Taty was in her bedroom with her roommate, Kaitlyn. They were getting dressed for a night out. The overly produced birthday party went off without a hitch thanks to Storm and Gambit staying far away. The cake had been eaten. Presents had been ripped open. Then Logan had called out that whoever wanted to go into the city for an all-nighter had five minutes to get ready. Taty quickly changed into five inches of fabric she called a skirt, a wife beater, jacket and combat boots. Kaitlyn looked warily in the mirror ",Is Jason going to be there ?"  
  
Jason was a member of Taty's dance troupe and the object of Kaitlyn's crush. "He's probably already there. So hurry up."  
  
Kaitlyn eyed the tattoos on Taty's thighs that matched the ones on her arms as Taty gathered a few items into her purse. "Are they healed ?"  
  
"What ? Oh, those. Yeah. Finally."  
  
"I still don't understand why you did it."  
  
"Felt right ya know ?"  
  
"I think ya just enjoy givin' Mister Summers an aneurism."  
  
"All I hafta do is blow up the danger room again ta do that."  
  
"Lets move it," Logan yelled from down the hall.  
  
The club was packed and smoke filled. Taty looked to her left but Kaitlyn wasn't there. Tatyana searched the crowd finally spotting her roommate with Jason. "Are you that surprised Taty," Logan asked on her right.  
  
"I just wish they would get together and get it over with."  
  
The rather large group of party-goers walked further into the club immediately going their seperate ways. Taty ended up at the bar using her fake ID to score a Jack and coke. "Happy birthday, luv," a scottish whisper tickled her enlongated ear.  
  
Tatyana whirled around, giving anyone watching a glimpse of black panties. She immediately jumped into the arms of the foreign accent. "Stephan, you made it."  
  
His reply was to kiss her deeply. Jono and Nightcrawler (with an image inducer) had to stop Warren and Logan from going over to rip the guys throat out. Taty let out a deep sigh as she broke the kiss. She wasn't in love with her dance partner. All Stephan offered her was a sense of feeling needed and wanted. It was what she craved it was the source she didn't. But until she found her place it would have to do. She smiled up at Stephan as the rest of the troupe gathered around her. It was not only a birthday party but a farewell one also. The troupe would be leaving her behind as they went to Russia for six months. Tatyana pushed her powers to the back of her mind, turning them off for the night, releasing her from the shield that protected her body from harm. She was determined to enjoy tonight.  
  
Tatyana was pouting in the passenger's side of Logan's jeeb as they drove back to the school. Jono had burst into the bathroom catching her and Stephan in a compromising position. He drug her from the room and she remembered yelling something like ",You say you're too old for me so I hafta get my lovin' somewhere !"  
  
She had been drunk then but quickly sobered up when Jono tossed her to Wolverine. Logan looked at the angry teen currently occupying the passenger seat. "What you do behind our backs is one thing. What you do in front of us is another thing entirely."  
  
"Hrph," was her only reply.  
  
Logan pulled into the driveway, stopping in front of the garage. "Despite the stunt you pulled tonight you still have one present left. Me an' Scott bought it for you."  
  
Logan pushed the button on the remote for the garage. It slid up slowly to reveal Scott standing next to a brand new shiny red Ducati. "There are leathers upstairs in your room."  
  
Taty hugged Wolvie quickly before leaping out of the jeep to stand next to Scott. "Jean had suggested we buy you a convertible but we reminded her that you had one that was gathering dust."  
  
Taty quickly kissed Scott on the cheek before checking out the bike closer. Scott opened his mouth to say something about underage drinking but he quickly closed it settling on just twitching.  
  
Tatyana walked slowly to her room not really wanting the night to end. As she neared the bedroom door her Spidey sense began to scream at her. Through her drunken haze she understood something like ",Killer bunny on the other side. Turn your powers back on. Put shield back on."  
  
"How could a bunny be a killer ? They're so cute and cuddly."  
  
Tatyana entered the room, closing the door behind her. Two steps further into the room and she saw Storm in front of her. Storm smiled right before slamming a knife to the hilt into her lower abdomen. Taty looked down at the handle slowly being covered in blood, her blood. "Stupid sixth sense," she muttered.  
  
Kaitlyn chose that moment to walk in then screamed her head off. Tatyana slid herself off of the blade, promptly falling onto the carpet, passing out.  
  
Even though Tatyana was many millenia in the future these events did not go unnoticed in Middle Earth. The animals became unnaturally quiet before erupting into a din of pain. All fo the elves that had ever come into contact with the Queen felt her pain. Some more acutely than others. Haldir, Rumil, and Orophin fell at their posts on the western border. The high elves of Rivendale grasped at their stomachs in sudden pain and confusion. Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, collapsed at his father's feet. Celeborn cried out to Elbereth. Galadriel, at his side, wept.  
  
When the pain subsided time did not return to normal. Celeborn looked to his wife for guidance. She smiled knowingly which secretly unnerved him. "It is almost time. By your leave I ask for quiet peace for a moment."  
  
Taty was flying over trees, valleys, mountains, lands of green. This land felt old to her. Ancient. More so than her young mind could comprehend. It felt familiar. A strange sense of belonging took ahold of her disembodied soul.  
  
She soon settled upon a small encampment drawn to two figures beside a fire. There were others about but seemed of little importance. Her vision stayed with the fair man, dressed strangely, but with even stranger features. He seemed to glow from within and possessed pointy ears. He looked like the men from her dreams but somehow Taty knew he wasn't. The man looked directly at her, smiled, then turned back to his conversation.  
  
Taty looked to the person he was talking to. He looked like a child in height but his features were that of a young adult with great wisdom. He looked troubled. Taty's heart ached for him. She reached out placing a hand on his shoulder murmuring comforting words to him. Wind brushed across Frodo's face and his spirits lifted.  
  
"You should not be here yet."  
  
Tatyana turned to see the woman from her dreams. The sense of belonging became stronger. "But I belong here."  
  
"Aye, you do. But what use would you be to this young hobbit as a spirit walking between worlds ?"  
  
"I am no spirit." She pointed to the fair man ",He saw me."  
  
"I am afraid not, Tatyana. He only sensed you."  
  
"How do you know my name ?"  
  
"Do you not remember me ?"  
  
"I've dreamed of you many times. Am I suppose to know you ?"  
  
Galadriel frowned. This was a most unexpected turn of events. "Tedian's guardians must have helped her forget," she thought. "You must go now. You will return when dark times are upon us and the threat of defeat is near. Then things will become..."  
  
"CLEAR," Beast yelled, slamming the paddles onto Taty's chest, releasing 360 volts into her body.  
  
Taty sucked in a sharp breath as her vitals rose to a weak state, Hank McCoy, doctor extrodinaire, went back to work on her near fatal wound Storm had inflicted upon her. The work went quick enough. As Taty slept unnaturally on a hospital cot Hank walked out of the room where Jean was waiting.  
  
"It was touch and go there for a second but the good news is she will live."  
  
"And the bad ?"  
  
"She won't be able to bear children. Storm knew exactly what she was doing. The blade cut completely through her uterus. I stitched it up as best I could but it was pretty badly damaged." Jean sat in quiet contemplation as she allowed the news to sink in. Hank removed his surgical cap with a heavy hearted sigh. "I have had Taty on my surgical table too many times in her short life. We must resolve this situation immediately."  
  
"I'll call a meeting." 


End file.
